An inherent problem with bayonet-style lens lock mechanisms is that the lens must be fully rotated to a fully locked position in order to ensure it is safely retained. If it is not rotated to the fully locked in position, a lock pin, locking blades, and the like, are not engaged, thus vibrations (for example, either internal or external to a device to which the lens is attached, such as a projector) may cause it to rotate and fall out of a lens mount. This is a serious safety concern in a rental staging environment where projectors are flown above an audience.